


First Time

by Carliro



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: AU where Sydney lives and gets to bang TJ.
Relationships: TJ Hess/Sydney Bronson
Kudos: 6





	First Time

"You sure?" Sydney asked, stroking TJ's ear softly.

TJ nodded. They had talked about this for a while, and he had now decided that he was ready. More so, time was running short as he'd be off to the CCU in a few months, and he wanted to show Sydney how much he loved him, how these past 4 years had been heaven on earth for both of them. The otter, ever horny and always remarking on the lynx's nice ass, never pressured him into having sex and would always apologise if he made him feel uncomfortable, and for that TJ always felt safe and appreciated. Yes, it was time to give Sydney his reward for being so patient and understanding.

To show he meant it, started by taking off his polo and his pants, leaving only his white briefs and his cross. The crucifix's metallic white, alongside the semi-hard penis in TJ's underwear, gave Sydney the most sacrilegious boner, and he followed soon after, taking off his black shirt and exposing his muscles. Normally, this is where they'd stop; they normally liked to hang on wearing only their underwear, TJ feeling up Sydney's muscles. But today, TJ took off his underwear as well, laying fully naked besides Sydney on their bed, only the crucifix remaining above his chest. As Sydney stared at him TJ's penis became fully erect and quite long, much to his embarassment.

"Wow" was all Sydney could say, the visage in front of him making his heart outrun a hummingbird's.

Slowly, he positioned himself on top of TJ, their lips meeting in a peck that quickly became a full blown tongue battle. TJ touched Sydney's arm, at first trying to get some leverage, but then giving in to a sense of being dominated that he quite liked, his hand softly caressing the lower upper arm. With his hat, Sydney looked a bit intimidating, and somehow hot beyond belief. Breaking the kiss, TJ lowered his head submissively, Sydney fully above him. His penis was rock hard and it almost touched Sydney's crotch, still covered by his own khaki shorts.

Sydney was aroused beyond all belief, his boyfriend laying sexily and almost begging for him. His shorts grew tighter and tighter - good thing he liked going commando - and all he wanted to do was to just rip them off and fuck TJ sweet ass. But seeing him vulnerable like this tugged at his heart strings, and almost made him feel guilty given how he once bullied him.

"You alright babe?" he asked in a half-whimper.

"Yeah" TJ said, smiling ernestly at his concern, "You don't need to worry, okay? This is for you, I trust you my love."

"Alright then" Sydney said, in a soft scoff. 

He wanted to add some witty retort, but all he could muster was to lower his head so his and TJ's lips could meet again. Each time they kissed was like they were one, such an intense feeling of love this time that Sydney felt compelled to lick TJ's nose playfully afterwards. TJ laughed and booped his noce into Sydney's, and another kiss ensued.

Sydney then got up - well, knees still on the bed, but still - and began unbuttoning his shorts. His penis practically darted into view, surprising TJ. He had long seen its bulge on Sydney's shorts or briefs - often leaking - and when it was soft in the showers or when he was pissing, but he was still impressed by its length and girth, just a bit larger than TJ's own member. TJ began salivating a little, and reached to touch the head.

"Irresistible, ain't it?" Sydney said, at once proud of himself and squeeing on the inside at how cute TJ looked when he was horny.

TJ's ears got red, and Sydney couldn't resist and lay by his side, kissing him again while his cock rubbed his his boyfriend's side.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Sydney asked, nuzzling against TJ's neck.

"I-I'd like to touch you?" TJ asked nervously.

"Naughty" Sydney teased and shifted slightly, making his penis more accessible.

TJ reached for it, stroking it softly, eliciting a groan from Sydney and a small precum squirt. TJ kept stroking it for a while, seemingly pondering, before he cautiously bent down and began to suck on Sydney's penis.

"Woah" Sydney moaned, completely surprised by TJ's initiative, "Slow down a little."

"Sorry" TJ said, a rope of precum dripping from his lower lip.

"Do you mind if I suck on yours while you suck on mind?" Sydney panted heavily.

TJ nodded and Sydney motioned for TJ to stay still as he moved around. Still at TJ's side, his face was now next to his boyfriend's crotch, and before long he began to lick his head, tongue wrapping around it in several motions. TJ let out a loud moan, before willing himself to keep on sucking Sydney's cock. Both of them were very pent up, and it didn't take long for TJ to cum all over Sydney's face while Sydney pumped inside TJ's mouth. TJ choked a bit in surprise, but managed to swallow most of the load, only a few drops dribbling down his chin.

"Fuck, this was awesome" Sydney moaned, noticing some of TJ's cum had gotten into his hat.

He turned around, now laying face to face with his boyfriend, kissing him again. TJ made a small wince of disgust as his own cum touched his face; naturally, Sydney nuzzled against him, trying to get him as sticky as possible.

"Stop it" laughed TJ, albeit genuinely disgusted.

"Sorry, can't help myself around you" Sydney said, scooping up the cum with his fingers and licking it.

Seeing that made TJ hard again, but he decided he had enough for now.

"Was it what you expected?" Sydney asked, part of him worrying that he had taken it too far.

"No, not really" TJ responded, "But I'm glad it was with you."

He crawled closer to Sydney, his head resting neatly in his neck, their frames matching like puzzle pieces.

"A-And I'd like to do more later. If that's alright with you"

"You know I'm always up for it" Sydney said, a hand holding TJ closer to him, "Just tell me when you're ready."


End file.
